Dinosaur Tank
also known as "Dino-Tank," is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraseven. It appeared in episode 28, entitled "The 700 Kilometer Run!" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraseven' Dinosaur Tank was a cyborg monster created by the Alien Kill as their trump card in retrieving the Spiner from the Ultra Garrison. When its masters failed to steal the bomb and were killed during their futile attempts to do so, Dinosaur Tank appeared on the scene when the Ultra Garrison had finally begun testing the Spiner's power. Just before they could detonate the bomb, Dinosaur Tank emerged from out of the Test Site, with the Spiner in its mouth. Recognizing the Ultra Garrison as its enemy, Dinosaur Tank fired its lasers at them, knocking out two members who were on site as well, and forcing Dan to transform into Ultraseven to rescue them before Dinosaur Tank could run over them. While Ultraseven was able to rescue the two men, the hero however was on the receiving end of being bludgeoned over and over again by Dinosaur Tank's tail and Tank Treads. Seven however managed to fight through, and after managing to mount Dinosaur Tank for a brief moment, Dinosaur Tank accidentally released the Spiner from its mouth. When Dinosaur Tank positioned himself just right, Ultraseven detonated the bomb with his Ultra Shot, causing an enormous explosion which destroyed Dinosaur Tank. Appearances in other media 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' An updated variation of Dinosaur Tank appears in a theatrical episode of Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier, entitled "DINO-TANK Hunting."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvc_BYizlhk "DINO-TANK Hunting" on one of Tsuburaya's Official YouTube Channels In this series, it is known as . Dinosaur Tank is one of the many Plasma Monsters that other Alien Hunters battle to obtain their Plasma Soul. In his appearance, Dinosaur Tank is seen killing two other squadrons of Hunters (one consisting of Zarab, Metron, and Babalou, and the other being Temperor, Hipporit, and Kyrieloid,) until he was confronted by the Rush Hunters. Despite being able to power through an ambush attempt by Garm and Magna, Dinosaur Tank was outwitted by Barrel's Illusions, and his Plasma soul was eventually destroyed by the Rush Hunter's weapons, causing the cyborg monster to drive off a cliff and explode. Weapons and Abilities : Termed in the Gameboy Advance game "Ultra Keibitai - Monster Attacks", Dinosaur Tank fires its three mounted cannons at an opponent. Dinosaur Tank carries enough ammunition for a total of 15 shots from each cannon. * : Dinosaur Tank can fire powerful lasers from its eyes. The lasers takes on a white color and can cause explosions. - Mark II= In addition to the powers he inherits from the original model, Dinosaur Tank Mark II also possesses: * Flamethrower: Dinosaur Tank Mark II can fire a red beam of flames from his mouth. It's strong enough to encase it's foes into a rock-like coating. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal * Dinosaur Tank is portrayed by suit actor Kunio Suzuki. Notes * Dinosaur Tank's costume is actually a combination of two different suits. The top organic half of Dinosaur Tank's body will later be heavily augmented to become the Rigger suit, while the bottom mechanical half of its body is a heavily modified Type-61 Tank that was used in the film "Gappa, The Colossal Beast." Nikkatsu Corporation had actually loaned one of their tank models to Tsuburaya Productions to make the suit. * In its original debut, Dinosaur Tank is simply referred to as , and is later given the name "Kyōryū Sensha" to make the name completely composed of Hiragana, instead of relying on Katakana for the "Tank" aspect. * In TNT's English dub of Ultraseven, Dinosaur Tank is simply called "''The Monster Machine." * Dinosaur Tank's roar is actually a reused roar from the Daiei Monster, ''Barugon. * Dinosaur appears twice in the Ultraman Variety Show, Ultra Zone. In his first appearance, he is paired with the Ultraman monster, Antlar, during the segment "Comic Monsters", as part of the first act named "Caterpillar Hell". He is later seen in Two Eye-Catchers. Gallery to be added References Category:Ultraseven Monsters Category:Robots Category:Monsters Category:Ultraseven Category:Ultra Frontier Monsters